You blew your chance
by auntiehippie
Summary: Sasuke has moved passed wanting to get revenge on itachi,and decided to focus his attention on his studies and girls. theres one girl in particular,but theres just one problem: she's sleeping wth itachi!sasuinoita itaino sasuino rated t for language
1. Chapter 1

"Please, just, stop" Ino begged.

"Give me one good reason," Sasuke asked her, continuing to pull on her ears.

"Because I'll beat you senseless if you don't," she shot, glaring at him.

"Ouch, now that one really hurt," he said, holding his hand to his chest as if she had actually physically hurt him.

"Okay, so let me get this straight, our entire childhood, you decided to act like a total jerk to me, and Sakura, but now your actually flirting with me. What. The. Hell." She asked, continuing to swat his hand away every time he made an attempt to touch her ear.

"hehe," Sasuke chuckled nervously, blushing for what seemed like the first time ever.

"Sasuke, are you on some new medication I should know about before I pound your face in?" Ino asked, finally looking up from the book she was reading.

"Come on, Ino. Just one date so I can prove to you that I can be just as good as Itachi," Sasuke pleaded.

"Sasuke, keep your voice down!" Ino warned, looking around to see if anyone had heard Sasuke talk about his older brother.

"Come on Ino! Please!" he asked again.

"Sasuke, I can't, I'm sorry," Ino said, hugging him before getting up and walking away.

_Okay, so the acting like Naruto plan obviously didn't work. Crap. This is so not going good. Damn you Itachi._ Sasuke seemed to be mentally cursing his older brother a lot these days. Ever since school started again, and Sasuke and Ino coincidently had all their classes together. _Damn it! If it weren't for Itachi, I would have given Ino a chance when we were younger and she would still love me and I wouldn't be the one begging to go on a date! Aw fuck, who am I kidding? She's gonna continue seeing Itachi no matter what I do. _Defeated, Sasuke sadly made his way to his apartment.

Ino kind of felt bad for Sasuke, but she loved Itachi now. She just hoped Sasuke wouldn't do anything stupid and tell someone that she was dating an s-rank criminal secretly. She was glad Sasuke had gotten over wanting to kill Itachi and finally decided to focus his attention on girls and school, but why her? She had given him his chance and he refused so she moved on and found that Itachi was much nicer, and polite, and sophisticated than any other boy she had ever met. And he was incredibly romantic, which was surprising because she never thought that a cold-hearted killer could be so kind and gentle. When she one time pointed this out to him, he told her that he was only like that with her. He loved her and she loved him, and Sasuke would just have to settle for Sakura. She sighed and put in her key to the door of her apartment, and as she opened it just a crack, she was pulled in by her wrist and the door was shut behind her. Itachi immediately pulled her into a passionate kiss. Ino was surprised at first, but shook it off and kissed him back. She wrapped his arms around his neck as he picked her up off the ground and took her to her bedroom.

**A few hours later**

Sasuke knocked on Ino's door once more, but there still was no answer. He sighed and began to leave; passing the window that he knew was the window to Ino's bedroom. He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard someone crying out in what he thought was pain from the other side of said window. He ran to the door and quickly picked the lock with a shirrukin and ran to her bedroom. He burst open the door, but screamed "holy fuck!" before closing it again. He heard Ino shriek with embarrassment and his brother trying to calm her down. He tried to shake the horrifying image of the love of his life and his older brother together, actually _together_. As in Itachi and Ino, doing things they weren't supposed to because they weren't married! Things that he and Ino should one day be doing. It wasn't fair. First Itachi took out their entire clan, ripping the happiness from his life, then, when Sasuke finally found hope for his life, Itachi had to sleep with her. _God I despise that man _Sasuke thought bitterly to himself, running out of Ino's apartment before he embarrassed her even more.

uhm, yeah, I know it's all small and pathetic, im not really sure where im going with this story, but yeah, I just need reviews, maybe even suggestions if you will. Ill totally accept flames because I defiantly need honest constructive criticism. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Itachi held on to Ino, trying to keep her from ramming her forehead into the wall.

"Ino, please, calm down, angel," he said, his voice soothing but still not effecting Ino.

"Itachi, he saw, and now he's defiantly going to tell the whole village about us and then there going to kill you and then-" Ino started franticly, but Itachi cut her off.

"Ino, my goddess, first of all, no one is going to kill _me_," Itachi said, forcing her to sit back down on the bed.

She inhaled a relaxing breath and then exhaled. She continued doing this for a few moments, before a look of complete and total fury formed over her face.

"Why the hell was he in my house in the first place anyway?!?!" she cried, frustration and anger dripping from each word.

"Calm down, Ino. He was probably coming to borrow a paper or something," Itachi said, smoothing her hair down. She threw her arms around him and sobbed. Sobbed because she was so humiliated. Itachi whispered comforting words in her ear and that seemed to calm her down because she stopped crying.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sasuke had somehow managed to shake the horrifying image from his head….for now. He couldn't believe Itachi was doing this to him. It just wasn't fair. _I bet Itachi doesn't even love her! I bet he is just doing her so he can watch me suffer more! _Sasuke tried to convince himself. He walked to his house, kicking everything that was in his way, including a little girl who ran off to tell her mother, though Sasuke was long gone by the time she had managed to get her mother to understand what she was trying to say through all the tears. He had only been in his house for about half an hour, thinking of different ways he could kill himself, when he heard a knock on the door. He went and opened it to find a very pale and nervous Ino there.

"Hi, Sasuke…uhm…what did you need earlier when you came to my house?" she asked, not looking directly in his eyes.

"Uhm, I uhm….was actually there to ask you on a date, but uhm, I suppose that's not going to happen anymore, is it?" he asked her. She looked like she felt really guilty, which made part of him feel bad and the other good, but only because she was sleeping with Itachi.

"Probably not, hon. Sorry. So that's all you needed? It wasn't actually anything important?" she said, sounding sincerely sorry at first, but her words becoming angry when she said the last two sentences. He nodded. She smacked him on the head.

"Sasuke, you baka! I _told_ you that I wouldn't date you, and you had to interrupt me so you could ask me on a _date??" _she cried. He was rubbing his head, hoping it would make the pain go away.

"do me a favor Sasuke, _DON'T EVER COME TO MY HOUSE AGAIN!!!!" _she screamed, rolling her eyes before stalking off furiously. He wanted to go and tell her his suspicions about what Itachi was really up to, but decided against it because he didn't want to get hit again. She looked tiny, but that girl could really hit. He sighed. _Besides I have a better idea_ he thought evilly to himself before grabbing his keys and phone and heading to the Hokage's tower.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

okay, so I know it's small, but I wanted to update this as fast as possible before my computer starts to act up again. See, my computer has had a virus for quite some time now, but I foolishly ignored all the signs, which resulted in my computer to go totally screwy. Nothing is working correctly, and today I finally found out how to fix it, but I'm afraid it's only temporary so I need to try and update everything before it breaks again. Anyways, thanks for reading, and a special thanks to my reviewers:

angui

snickerz71

deathrosekitty

yung jay (btw ive been trying to review ur story but like I said up here, my comp was busted so I'll do it as soon as possible)

you guys are awesome!

Anyways, please review pplz! I need the help! Thank you for reading again and plz don't forget to eat ur cookies every day because they keep you sane. I think. Maybe they make you _insane_. I'm not totally sure. Anyways, eat them!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay my lovely readers, here you are. Another chapter to my slowly progressing story. I am quite fond of this chapter, and I hope you will be too. Anyways, read and review!!!! Here we go….

As Sasuke walked out of his house and towards the Hokage's tower, his cell phone rang. The bad thing was he had left it in his back pocket, so feeling the vibration startled him and caused him to jump and fall. He stood up and took out his phone. It was Naruto.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked into the receiver.

"Hey, how's it going Sasuke?" Naruto's voice asked.

"Naruto, I'm busy, I don't have time to converse, now _what is it_?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

"Jeez, chill out teme. Hokage just told me that you, me and Ino have to do a mission right now so whatever your doing has to wait" Naruto said.

"You me and _Ino_?" Sasuke asked. Well, he _was _just gonna tell Hokage about Ino and Itachi. They would arrest Itachi and interrogate him and make him admit that he was just using Ino for Sasuke's torment and that he was gonna kill her when he was finished with her and then she would thank Sasuke and love him forever and everything would have worked out, but this could work, too. He would use his other option as a last resort, just in case this failed.

"Yeah, I already called her but she didn't answer. Do you think you could go to her house and get her? We have to leave like now," Naruto asked. Sasuke thought about this.

"Probably not. She's kind of mad at me right now…" Sasuke said, remembering that Ino told him to never go to her house ever again.

"Why?"

"It's a long story that's none of your business. Just go get her and I'll meet you guys at the gates or something" Sasuke said, hanging up the phone and heading towards the gates in front of Konoha.

Ino walked back to her house to lie down for a little bit. She collapsed on her bed, but stood up when she remembered she had left her phone here when she went to confront Sasuke. She sighed and got up again and walked to the kitchen where her cell phone lay charging on the counter. She picked it up and checked for any missed calls from Itachi, slightly disappointed to see that she had only one missed call from Naruto. She was gonna call him back when she heard someone knock on her door. She rolled her eyes and put her phone in her bra before going to answer the door.

It was none other than…Naruto. She successfully hid her disappointment and forced a smile.

"Hey , Naruto. What's up?" Ino asked.

"Hey, Ino. Grandma-Tsunade just told me to get you because we have a mission that we need to leave for like five minutes ago," Naruto explained.

"Oh, I see. Me and you?" she asked.

"You, me and Sasuke," he answered.

_You've got to be kidding me_ Inner Ino said.

"What about Sakura?" Ino asked immediately.

"She's on another mission with Tenten and Hinata, so Grandma-Tsunade told me to get you instead." He answered, giving her an apologetic smile.

"Okay. How long are we going to be gone?" Ino asked, defeated. She was just gonna have to deal with Sasuke in a mature and orderly fashion: ignore him.

"I'm not sure, but we're defiantly going to be gone for a while. Please hurry, though, cause we seriously have to leave like now," he asked her, looking at his watch nervously. She nodded and ran to her room to get her things together. She just threw all the necessities into her backpack and then ran to the kitchen to get her phone, even though she would just end up turning it off the whole time, it helped to have it around just in case. She and Naruto ran out when she finished and headed for the gates of Konoha. Sure enough there was Sasuke waiting for them.

"Took you long enough, Dobe" he told Naruto.

"What are you talking about? It couldn't have been more than five minutes," Ino answered for her blonde friend. Sasuke looked at her, deciding to ignore the comment, shooting her a friendly smile instead. Naruto raised an eyebrow at him, because he was completely oblivious to the fact that Sasuke was chasing after Ino, and Ino wanted to keep it that way. She didn't want anyone looking into why she was not jumping at the opportunity to go out with the ever-so-awesome-in-every-way Sasuke Uchiha.

Instead, she gave him a small smile to be polite and then ran out of the gates. Naruto and Sasuke followed, and Naruto explained the details of the mission as they were running. They were to find a ninja in the fire country and Ino was to interrogate him. Sakura and Ino were the best interrogation nins Konoha had, so that was the reason Tsunade was able to replace Sakura with Ino so easily. Sasuke and Naruto were only going because the ninja they were supposed to find was supposedly very dangerous so Ino might need help, though all three of them knew that she probably wouldn't. Sakura's and Ino's strategies were completely and totally different, though both were very effective: Sakura was more of the kind that captured the target, then interrogated them in private, while Ino found that using her sex appeal was much more effective in her opinion. She would flirt with the target, get them drunk, and then it was much easier to extract the truth when they were drunk, and then she would let them recover and interrogate them again, just to get the information straight so that she was completely and totally sure she had the truth. It was full proof, while Sakura's strategy had it's flaws. The target wouldn't always tell the entire truth with Sakura, and Ino had tried to explain to her time and time again that it was much easier the way Ino did it, but Sakura wasn't really comfortable when she tried it like that so just continued doing it her way. Anyways, back to the story.

They just continued running, deciding it would be best to travel by foot for the first day so that they would have time to decide their course of action. They were deep in the forest when it finally got too dark for them to see in front of them, so they set up camp there. Naruto had ironically fell asleep ten minutes after setting up camp, leaving Sasuke and Ino alone. Ino turned on her phone and began texting Itachi, something she did often. Sasuke noticed that she would laugh every once in a while, and was tired of the awkward silence so decided to try to make a conversation.

"who's that?" he asked. She looked at him, then went back to replying to Itachi's texts.

"Does it matter?" she asked.

"I guess not," he answered.

"Sasuke, can I ask you something?" she said, taking him by surprise. He nodded.

"If you could go back in time, before, you know, what happened, would you stop Itachi, or would you just go back to kill him before he…did what he did?" she asked, inwardly avoiding saying that Itachi had killed anyone. Saying Sasuke was caught off guard with this question was a major understatement. He wondered why she would ask that, but then thought about it.

"I don't know. I suppose I would at least try to stop him, and if he didn't listen I would kill him," he said after seriously thinking. She nodded. He heard her turn off her phone and then stuff it back in her backpack.

"He regrets it, you know," she said. He raised an eyebrow.

"He does?" he asked.

"Yeah, he tells me all the time he wishes he could go back in time and undo it all. He's really not as evil as you think, Sasuke. He has opinions, and hopes, and dreams. And he's really funny, believe it or not," she told him.

"Ino, do you really love him?" he asked her. He knew it was random, but he wanted to know.

"You have no idea Sasuke." She said, smirking. He looked at her. She had a far away look in her eyes and she was smiling, as if she was thinking about him right now.

"He told me the other day that he had a dream that you and he switched bodies. Said it was the weirdest dream he'd ever had and that his partner, Kisame, you know, the blue shark guy, told him he was talking in his sleep." She recalled.

"He's introduced you to the Akatsuki?" Sasuke asked, surprised.

"Oh yeah, loads of times." She answered, leaning on his shoulder.

"What are they like?" he asked, curiosity taking over him.

"They're really nice, and funny. Except for Pein, I don't really talk to him because I'm kind of scared of him. The funniest one is Tobi. He gives me a hug every time I go over and is always telling me that he missed his Ino-chan, and then Deidara likes to blow things up so every time I go over he and I blow up rocks and stuff. It's a lot of fun. And then Konan is really cool to be around. She is really smart and very funny. And Hidan is always trying to tell me about his religion, but Itachi always saves me, making up something about me and him going somewhere or something." She explained. He listened intently, taking in everything she was saying and trying to remember who the different people were from what he learned from Kakashi and also when he was with Orochimaru. They didn't seem like a criminal organization. He was surprised she was being this open with him, he thought she was mad at him.

"Do you go over a lot?" he asked her. She nodded, though it was hard to tell because she was still leaning on his shoulder.

"Yeah. It's fun, and I think Itachi likes taking me. Remember that time when I was gone for like two months and no one knew where I was? That was the first time I went with them, and it was awesome. I stayed with Itachi, but while he did missions I would play with Tobi, and try to keep him from driving everyone crazy. He's such a cute guy…" she trailed off, thinking about all the times she spent with the Akatsuki members.

"Wow. I didn't think they would be so cool to be around," he said. She laughed.

"yeah, the first time Itachi took me I was terrified because I thought they would all be evil and try to kill me or something. Heh. I remember Deidara gave me a clay flower and told me that if I ever got mad at Itachi, I could put it under his pillow and make it blow up. Itachi got so mad at him…it was hilarious." She laughed, and Sasuke laughed too, which surprised him.

"I wish things weren't how they are so you and he could get along. You would like they way he turned out, Sasuke. You two would be best friends…" she said, closing her eyes as if she was imagining the thought as a reality. He didn't answer.

She sat back up and looked at him.

"Oh well. Anyways, it's getting late, we should get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow," she said, yawning. He nodded. She got up to get her sleeping bag and he followed suit.

Okay, so I know this one is not extremely long, but it's longer than chapter two so there you go. Please read and review and tell me if you like it or not because I need to know if I'm driving this story down the right path, but if not I have another idea on where I'm going to take it. I decided to make Akatsuki Ino's friends because she really does love Itachi and Itachi really does love her, and Akatsuki is obviously something very important to him, so you know. And, yes, I absolutely positively love Tobi, but I'm not gonna make this a Tobi story, don't worry. And I want to tell you guys everything I plan for Sasuke and Ino and Itachi, but I don't want to give you any spoilers! Anyways, uhm, I know Ino's strategy of interrogation makes her seem like a bit of a whore, but it works, and I needed to get the point across that she is very confident in this story, you know? Ah yes, and I know Ino seemed angry at Sasuke, but she calmed down with all the running, so that's why she was so open. Oh man, I can't wait until chapter four, you guys are gonna love it, but I need feed back on this chapter first, so please hurry!!!!

Oh and this chapter is dedicated to my lovely reviewers:

Lalyy (anon.)

deathrosekitty (anon.)

Yoruichi 'Ino'

sugarmonkey778

Akemixhanako

-x-Sanctuary Wish-x-

You guys are awesome!!!

Anyways, thanks for reading, and please review and keep reading because I guarantee you your gonna like this story! Thank you! Oh yeah, and I like cookies.

TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Ino enjoyed this mission because she got to spend time with two of her best guy friends: Naruto and Sasuke. They were funny and made her laugh, even though they got her angry sometimes. She finished the mission quickly, and they brought him back to Konoha so that they could hand him over to Tsunade three days after they started the mission. Ino walked home by herself slowly so that she could take in all of her surroundings. She loved this neighborhood because of the people. They were all friendly, but kept to themselves at the same time. The children would come outside and play almost every day, and she loved hearing their laughter. She unlocked the door to her house and closed it behind her, throwing her keys on the table. She went to her bed and threw herself on it to rest for a bit. She heard someone tap on her window. She sighed and looked up, but quickly got up to open it when she saw it was a clay bird. She opened the window and let the clay bird flutter around before it landed on her desk, a note in it's beak. She plucked it out and thanked it by giving it a small kiss on the forehead before letting it flutter around her room. She chuckled and unfolded the note quickly, eager to read what Deidara had to tell her.

The note read:

_Ino,_

_Itachi is on a mission right now and he told me that he wanted you to meet him here when he gets back, un. I'll be at your house in a day to pick you up so that you have time to make up whatever explanations you need, un. Ah yes, and Tobi wanted me to tell you he's a good boy, yeah. _

_Deidara _

She smiled, lifting her head to watch the bird flutter hopelessly around her room. She sighed and got up to get her things together. She figured she could just tell Tsunade that she was going on a vacation or something. When she finally had her things packed, she called Tsunade's office rather than going all the way to the other side of town to tell her in person.

"Hello?" Shizune's voice asked into the receiver.

"Hey, Shizune, right? It's Ino. I was wondering if I could talk to Lady Hokage…" Ino said. Shizune agreed and put her on hold so that she could transfer the call.

"Hello?" Tsunade's voice answered after a good two minutes.

"Hokage-sama, its Ino. I was wondering if maybe I could take a little vacation…" Ino asked.

"Where?" she asked the blonde.

"Uhm…in…the fire country." Ino answered quickly, thinking of the closest place she knew without giving away where the Akatsuki base was.

"Hmmm…I suppose you could. For how long?" Tsunade asked her after thinking about it for a little bit.

"Uhm…a month?" Ino suggested. If Itachi wasn't planning on Ino staying that long, she figured she actually could take a vacation in the fire country. It worked either way, really.

"Hmm…okay Ino. I suppose you can take a vacation, just don't tell Naruto about it until after you come back. He's been begging for a vacation for ages," she told her. Ino agreed and then thanked the Hokage and bid her goodbye before hanging up. She quickly threw everything she had clean in a bag and then lied down again to try and think of what she was going to tell Sakura. She heard her phone ring and picked it up to look at the screen

_Speak of the devil_ she thought to herself after she read Sakura's name on the Caller ID.

"Hello?" she asked into the receiver.

"Ino-pig, your coming with me to a rave tonight," Sakura said immediately.

"_what?" _ Ino asked her.

"Jeez, Piggy, I know your blonde and all, but do I have to spell it out for you?" Sakura asked her, the surprise evident through her voice.

"No, Forehead, It's just that I don't seem to understand what gives you the right to make my plans for me," Ino shot back.

"Calm down, piggy. You'll have fun, and besides you've been single forever, maybe you'll get your ass a boyfriend so I don't have to feel guilty anymore," Sakura said plainly.

"Forehead, please. If I wanted a boyfriend I would just walk outside my door and snap my fingers and have a long line of boys waiting for me to make my choice, _including_ your boyfriend so I would shut it if I were you," Ino said sarcastically, though she really was getting kind of annoyed.

"Whatever. Pick something decent to wear and I'll pick you up at around eight," Sakura said dismissively.

"Sakura, I can't go I have to be somewhere tomorrow and so I can't stay out and get drunk," Ino told her.

"Well, jeez, now who am I going to take?" Sakura asked her.

"I don't know, Forehead-girl. But I know you, you'll think of something," Ino told her before quickly closing the phone to avoid the argument that was undoubtedly going to come after she had finished that sentence. She rolled her eyes. _That was easier than I thought_ she thought, plopping herself on her bed and sighing. _Too troublesome_ she thought. Her eyes immediately shot open as she realized that Shikamaru was rubbing off on her. She shook her head and sighed again. _Oh well_ Inner Ino said dismissively. She slowly let sleep take over her.

I know it's horribly short, and probably not very good. I understand that right now the story doesn't really make sense, or at least this chapter doesn't really seem like its helping the plot but trust me it is. For a while I had horrible writer's block and that's why im posting this horribly short chapter because I feel really guilty for taking so long. So please read and review and if you pplz don't like it right now don't worry I can change it. But anyways R&R!!!

Ah yes, and this chapter is dedicated to the lovely reviewers of chapter three:

Luh-sama

AkemixHanako

-x-Sanctuary Wish-x-

sugarmonkey778

ino4life

SuicideIsSalvation (love your username by the way)

Yoruichi 'Ino'

You guys are the only reason I keep writing this story, I swear!!! 3


	5. Chapter 5

Ino was having a very good dream about chocolate covered French fries (A/N yes I like French fries dipped in chocolate sauce,

looks outside for flying pigs nope, I still don't own Naruto.

Ino was having a very good dream about chocolate covered French fries (A/N yes I like French fries dipped in chocolate sauce, sue me if you like, I could care less) when she felt a familiar chakra source. Her eyes shot open and she looked around, sensing someone in the room. She pulled a kunai out from under her pillow and looked around. She sighed when she realized it was just her blonde friend.

"Deidara, you scared the crap out of me," Ino said, sighing and putting the kunai down before going to give him a hug.

"I was testing your reflexes, un," he said, smirking.

"Gee, I'm flattered," she said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes and picked up her bags.

"Are you ready to leave, un?" he asked her. She nodded and grabbed her phone and charger. She smiled at him and they walked out of her house, Deidara going into a henge of a villager. They happily walked out of Konoha, Deidara having gotten quite used to how easy it was to sneak by the supposedly 'sharp' ANBU guards. Deidara and Ino conversed as they walked to the heart of the forest where Deidara had left his clay bird.

The two blondes made it to the Akatsuki base very quickly, seeing as they flew the entire time and did not take breaks. It only took them about two hours before Deidara finally landed the giant bird and helped Ino carry her things inside. She took them to Itachi's room and thanked Deidara before going to greet all of her friends. She walked into the living area and was immediately glomped by an over-excited Tobi.

"Ino-chan! Tobi missed his Ino-chan very much and hopes his Ino-chan has missed him, too! Tobi has kept his promise and been a good boy, too, Ino-chan!" he said, squeezing her tightly.

"Cough….Tobi….I….can't breathe….." Ino somehow managed to choke out, slightly returning Tobi's hug before trying to push him off. He hugged her for a second longer and then stood up, saying something about going to get something for her before skipping off happily. She stood up, shaking her head, and looked around. There she saw Kakuzu and Hidan fighting over something she probably didn't care about on the couch, Deidara and Sasori starting up a game of chess she knew would probably take a while, and Pein and Konan eating each other's face off in the corner. She shuddered, deciding she didn't want to say anything in case Pein kicked her out or something. She sighed and went to watch Deidara and Sasori, giving Sasori a small one-armed hug before sitting on the floor to watch them play.

"Deidara, when is Itachi-kun going to come back?" she asked after a while of conversing and friendly teasing between the three.

"I think he should be coming in a little bit…" Sasori answered, taking out yet another one of Deidara's pieces.

"Hm," she mumbled in response, sighing and resting her head in her palm. Tobi walked into the living room and looked around, running towards Ino once he spotted her. He plopped himself down next to her, looking around expectantly.

"What is it, un?" Deidara asked him.

"When Ino-chan is here she always plays with Tobi but she is playing with you guys so Tobi is going to be a good boy and wait," Tobi answered matter-of-factualy. Ino snorted, trying to suppress her laughter and Deidara and Sasori rolled their eyes and continued to play.

"Tobi, it's alright. I'm not playing with them," Ino replied after calming down.

"So can Ino-chan play with Tobi?" He asked hopefully. She chuckled a little bit and nodded.

"Yes, I'll play with you Tobi. What would you like to play?" she asked him, turning so that she was facing him. Even though she couldn't see him behind that orange swirly mask, she knew his face lit up with excitement.

A/N Okay, so I know it's horribly short and not very good, but I was reading the reviews and I felt so horrible that I hadn't updated in so long that I figured you guys would want something rather than nothing, am I right? So yeah, I've been really busy lately with all this testing going on and then I have a competition in May and so I've been practicing like a bitch and I can't sleep anymore because I'm so worried and I'm always thinking about something, so please please forgive me if it is a while until I update, but I will not abandon my stories, I promise you that.

And ah yes, this chapter is dedicated to my wonderfully loyal reviewers:

sugarmonkey778

deathrosekitty

Yoruichi'Ino'

AkemixHanako

You guys are wonderful and I love you to death, so please, please, please don't give up on me because I still have good ideas for this story, it's just the matter of making the time to type it out.

Thank you so much for reading my short chapter and my very long and probably annoying authoress note. Please R&R!!


End file.
